Talk:Devil/@comment-24768935-20140728035127/@comment-24768935-20140806043401
Thanks for the geographical lesson,I don't know this river. EDIT:Oh,you talk about the nile,sorry. A)You are perfectly right,you are cynic and i am optimist,or maybe realist.Yes,human have great flaw,and more than you have said.I am even surprised you don't talked about the flaw humans have since ancient times. canibalist,slavery,drugs,war,ethnic cleansing,suicide,human sacrifice,serfdom,genocide,inquisition,intimidation,environement destruction...Yes human have made all of this and even worse.Your fox hunt and other are only piece of cake compared to that. BUT,as the time pass,human become more civilized and empathic.Now,canibalist,slavery,human sacrifice and selfdom are marginalized and some use it to scare children,as if it never existed.Now human are so empathic they even try to save ther '' prey '' and become vegetarian...If we give chance to human,they CAN become better.There are less wars than 100 years ago and these war don't kill as many humans,even if our bomb are more powerful.We can even see people who never see directly a war,unlike there 400 years,when every country tear each other apart for nothing. This is surprising when human are now so empathic they are horrified about a man who kill a cat in the other side of the world,some people began to think human are the wrost thing in the planet...Do you remember about the US general who planned to make infertile all human in the world?He said he only want to give a chance to earth after human have disappear.This happened in 1983 if I remember correctly. This is why for me human don't have a instinct to kill.He can supress his instinct with his will,unlike cats who cannot go against his instinct and sadly mamono cannot go against ther instinct too... Now,for fox,dear and zebra(even if in safari hunt the rich hunters can hunt more than only this horse with no bone in his boner...Oh,yes,the zebra are one of the few specie like us,the hyena and the kangoroo who don't have a bone inside his penis to help him when he up...Even a snake have a bone inside of is boner...)even if you talk about this,mamono and incubus can kill for fun too,and even more because human can decide to not kill but all carnivorous mamono cannot go against her instinct.I imagine a vegetarian babe who like her rabbit pet...After be he are bitten by a werewolf she are now a carnivorous babe who like the taste of her rabbit pet...And she cannot fight against her instinct. B)I have read all about Parasitism and even if matango and roper can infect human women the result are not the same...A roper after the merge have some intelligence and can live her life(even if she cannot go against her instinct and no human women can approach her if she don't want to become a roper too).For the matango,She lose her intelligenceand her ability to move and become sleppy for the most of the year.And when she awake she can only think about sex.And she turn men into a mushroom man who only think about sex too. C)For the witch,you are right,for me when i see in the witch page: A type of majin possessing a lot of magic power, and the ability to cast a '''variety of spells'. '' And for the monster sorcery page: which was introduced in the previous section, as well as many of the Succubi, spend their time actively '''researching new spells' day and night. '' For me variety of spell does not mean only sex spell and if they don't have only sex spell they CAN have some warp/teleport/levitation/fly spell who can be used to gather matango.And if not dark angel have effectively a warp ability she can use to go in the pandemonium and return to earth after in the place she want. For the queen of heart,do you REALLY think she cannot agree to a order made by her mother,the demon lord? But you are right,matango are a valuable tool to merge all human in the world and this is the dream of the DL. D)Yes,no extremist have attacked Zipangu at this time but when we look at this page: They’re the vanguard of the “radical faction” that is plotting to '''convert all women into monsters and shroud the entire world in a demon realm '''filled with pleasure. '' Now we can look the demon lord objective once again: '' The demon lord's objective is to '''change all men into incubi, and change all women into monsters', thus bringing about the “unification of humans and monsters into one race.” '' and now we can see deruella page: whenever she sees human women she changes them into monsters '''without exception'. She’s a radical monster extremist who plots to change all lands into demon realms . '' ''Whenever she visits human lands, all women end up changed into monsters, and all men changed into incubi, and they '''always '''change into demon realms. '' So,even if Zipangu are a peaceful place,extremist mamono don't care about this.For them,human are a dangerous specie who can kill for fun (your own world) so why they take a chance when they will be so hapilly and peaceful after the merge?If even KC said they are extremist we cannot have doubt about this. After all,extremist create tools to sell to human who merge all human around.(cursed sword are a example)Because church will surely don't trust a demon realm product after the first cursed tool they see,the only ones who will be affected are the Monster Friendly States citizen,even if they want peace with mamono and even if this can put anger against mamono in these country.Even the honest mamono merchantman will have trouble after extremist mamono use her to sell her cursed tools... And if the church buy demon realm tools then we know the leaders of the church are even more brainless than the chief god and i don't understand why the war continue after hundreds of years... If extremist have merged a peaceful specie like the fairy,why they stop without try when they see zipangu?Zipangu are only a easy battle after all,like fairy...